


Campfires and Stargazes

by Mindlessjoker



Series: Creating Childhood [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Kara took Lena camping and asked her to be her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys would like this one. I don't know how much fluff this is but it is fluffy.

Kara is determined to make it up for lost times that Lena did not have a childhood. All those times that she never get to play anything or experience anything as a child. 

“So, you’ve never made sand castles?” Kara said as she looks at Lena with wide eyes. Sauce of spaghetti smeared all over the corners of her mouth. 

Lena smiled and wiped Kara’s mouth with a napkin. She shook her head, “I told you, childhood is something I do not have.” Lena said. 

“So, tell me more,” Kara said as she once again dragged her chair a little closer to Lena. She swore her chair was on the opposite side of the table facing Lena but as the time passes by she keeps going near her. 

Lena looked at Kara with furrowed eyebrows. “Tell you more about how boring and non-existent my childhood is?” Lena asked. 

Kara nodded and looked at Lena, that damn look. What does it mean? It must mean something, it’s new to Lena. “I would want to know more about you,” Kara said and smiled while tilting her head to the side. 

Lena’s eyes rolled, she can’t resist that smile or Kara for that matter. “I was-um-9 years old when somebody invited me to go to a party. Can you believe it? I was nine! Although the girl said it was just a birthday party but I never really fit in. I stayed in my dorm and my roommate would often remind me how weird I am.” 

Lena said and looked at Kara to see if there’s pity if this whole thing is only out of pity but no, She can’t see a tiny flash of pity in Kara’s eyes. 

Kara is aching, her girl- no, not girlfriends yet, no one asked the other yet. They’re just in mutual understanding about their feelings. She’s hurting because Lena deserves all the good things in the world, she’s not weird. She fits right in, she fits right exactly where she is. In Kara’s life. 

“There’s nothing bad with being weird,” Kara blurted it out and held on Lena’s hand, “If you don’t understand or get something it doesn’t mean it’s bad. Or if you don’t associate with one thing it’s not bad at all.” 

“Are you gonna use the lines that say ‘I like you because you’re you’ because I am not going to buy that at all,” Lena said and smiled. There is it again, she’s not comfortable when people would say they like her because she’s her. She does not like herself how can another do?   
“Well,” Kara said and started thinking because those were the exact words she’s about to use and she doesn’t want to seem as if she’s predictable or not sneaky. “I was gonna say, I like all parts of you,” Kara said and looked at Lena with a pointed look, so Lena won’t interrupt and when she sees that Lena will let her finish, her eyes softens again, reflecting what she feels towards the beautiful brunette sitting in front of her. 

“I like every part of you, the parts you don’t show, the parts you don’t notice, the part you unconsciously do. I like you not because you’re you. I like you because you’re a feeling I love to feel, you’ve become more special to me.” Kara said and she stopped herself from saying more. She knows it too early to say those kinds of things. 

“You’re a reporter for a reason, aren’t you?” Lena asked and cupped Kara’s cheek. Lena bit her lower lip and glanced at Kara’s lips. They both leaned in until Kara shot up immediately. 

“The city need their hero?” Lena asked with a grin. Kara looked at her and apologized but before super speeding she pecked Lena’s lips first and before leaving out the window of her apartment she pecked Lena’s lips again and smiled. 

Lena watched as Kara goes, the words she heard from the blonde made her think about herself. It echoed in her ears, although it may mean the same, it was not as simple. Kara made time and effort to think of words that may not seem to target her. Perhaps, little by little she’ll learn a lot from Kara about feelings. How funny, that a person overflowing with love and affection ended up with a person deprived of it. 

-/-/-/- 

“So, how are things with you and Lena?” Alex asked as she meets with Kara after debriefing with J’onn. 

“Things are good. We went out on dates and everything is fine.” Kara said and smiled. “How about you and Maggie?” 

“You know, we’re good. She still can’t beat me in the pool. I tried to make her win!” Alex said and shook her head. Kara smiled to herself, her sister still has no idea that Maggie just lets her win all the time. Maggie practically lives in the bar and plays pool with every species. Maggie just wants Alex to teach her how to play pool. 

“But real question tho, Kara,” Alex said as she looks at her sister. 

“Yeah?” Kara asked back. 

“Did you ask her to be your girlfriend yet?” Alex asked. She doesn't say it at all but she really would love to see them make it official. 

“Not yet,” Kara said and blushed. “I’m planning on doing something and ask her then.” 

“Do you need help?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I was planning on asking the gang to help me with this. You see, I want to make Lena special and I would want her to feel that she belongs?” Kara asked she seems uncertain on what to do. 

“Hey, look at me,” Alex said and put both her hand on Kara’s shoulders and rocking her back and forth. “It will be ok, what’s the matter? Do you need ideas? What do we need to do?” 

“I want to take her camping,” Kara said and smiled. “We can all road trip, I think J’onn can cover for now right?” 

“Of course! James and Winn would love to go camping as well. Don’t worry. We got you!” Alex said and hugged her sister. 

-/-/-/- 

“We have to go,” Kara said as she enters Lena’s office going straight to the coat colder and taking Lena’s coat and bag. 

“What do you mean, darling?” Lena asked with a furrowed eyebrows as she looks at Kara and back to what she was typing. The tower is on her desk and there are clay figurines that looked like a family beside it too. 

“You have to take a week off, my lady,” Kara said and sat in front of Lena’s desk. “You have to stop working for a little time. Just a week? If not then maybe just the weekends? It’s up to you what would work? When would you like to um take days off? What week of the month or what month of the year?” Kara said and pursed her lips again. She’s getting better at rambling but she can’t seem to stop. 

Lena continued to type the last few words and sent the email. She turned her computer off and stood up. She offered her hand to Kara. Kara just took it suspiciously. They walked out hand in hand. Lena then stopped at her assistant's “Jess, will you please clear my schedule for 1 week and three days?” 

“On which days of the week, which week of the month, or which month of the year?” Jess asked and looked up from her computer as she pulls up the CEO’s calendar. Kara smiled to herself. She used to be Cat’s assistant and she knows. 

“That will be starting tomorrow,” Lena said and smiled. “You can also take your three days and one week off, as supposed you are my assistant and you won’t be doing anything. It’s with pay don’t worry.” Lena said and winked at her assistant. 

“On it, Miss Luthor. Have fun on your days off. It is about time,” Jess said as she types along on her keyboard and suddenly realizing what she has said looked at Lena. “I apology-” 

“It’s ok, Jess. Don’t apologize. It’s true.” Kara said and waved bye to Jess. 

-/-/-/- 

“You dragged me out of my office to make me change into sweatpants and sweater?” Lena asked as she finally changed into sweats. 

“I want you comfortable,” Kara said and shrugged. As she takes her keys to her car. 

“Where are we going?” Lena asked as she notices that Kara is too wearing comfortable clothes. 

“On an adventure. I want to take you somewhere. You know, just to go somewhere.” Kara said not wanting to spill the surprise. 

“Darling, wherever this somewhere is, as long as I’m with you will be fine. I won’t force it out of you if you want it as a surprise.” Lena said and smiled as she takes Kara’s hand and they got out of the apartment. 

Lena noticed bags and backpacks on the backseat and she didn’t question anything until Kara’s stomach grumbled. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Do you have any food here?” Lena asked as she entered the car sitting on the shotgun. 

“Yeah, there’s a bag of chips over there,” Kara said as she points at the backseat. Lena saw the bag of bags of chips and took one. She opened it and the car started.   
Lena ate first and fed Kara as they drive along. “Alex, Maggie, James and Winn will be meeting us at a grocery store,” Kara said as she drives along. 

“They’ll be coming too?” Lena asked excitedly. She has friends, even if they don’t know it yet. Lena considers them as friends. 

“Yeah, we’ll be stopping at a grocery store to buy our essentials,” Kara said and a minute more of driving they arrived at the grocery store. 

“There you guys are!” Maggie said. She rushed to go and hug Lena first. “Later, little Danvers. A best friend is my top priority.” Maggie said and patted Lena and hugged her again. 

Lena’s face was shocked as she looks back at Kara. Kara just smiled and nodded her head. 

-/-/-/- 

Kara took a hold of a cart, “Lena, hop in!” Kara said excitedly. 

“What do you mean? I won’t fit on the seat, Kara.” Lena said and laughed. 

“I meant in the cart,” Kara said and blushed. 

“Like this Lena,” Winn said as he hops in the cart James is holding. 

“It became our tradition, now Kara finally has somebody to push,” James said and smiled. Lena looked around to see Maggie inside of the cart as well. 

Lena smiled nervously, Kara then offered her hand “May I help you, my lady?” Kara said and smiled chivalrously. 

“Thank you, Darling,” Lena said but before she can hop in on her own, Kara lifted her and Lena shrieked out of giggles. 

“On three!” Kara said as James and Alex positioned themselves. The grocery is a little empty because of the hour. 

“Lena, I suggest you hold on, tight,” Winn said and smiled. 

“Listen to him, bestie. They can get a little competitive.” Maggie said and smiled at Lena.   
Lena giggled as the three started their race. They have lists held by the passengers. 

“What’s the first on our list?” Kara said as she fast walks along an aisle. 

“Eggs, then milk,” Lena said and giggled as Kara sped up their pace. Lena enjoyed herself being the passenger. It was fun because Winn or Maggie would throw the bag of chips at her and she would throw back at them if they passed each other along. 

“We won!” Lena squealed as they are the first on in register, followed by Alex and Maggie then James and Winn. 

“We got everything, right?” Kara asked as she waits for the other two to finish with a register. Lena is hugging the bags and bags of grocery. 

“Yeah, you guys do this every time you shop?” Lena asked, still giggly because of the adrenaline rush. Kara has almost tipped the cart over because of a sharp turn but luckily, Kara is the girl of steel and she was safe. 

“Yeah, when all of us are free,” Kara said and looked at Lena. 

Lena leaned her cheek on Kara’s hand that is resting on the cart. “Thank you,” Lena said. 

“No need to thank me,” Kara said and smiled. They stared at each other until Alex’s cart bumped into Kara’s. 

“Alright, love birds. It’s time to be back on the road.” Maggie said as she throws a bag of chips to Lena. Lena caught it and giggled. 

-/-/-/- 

“You turned the fire alarm for the showers to turn on?” Kara said and laughed. “You did that because you didn’t want to attend the mandatory school dance?” 

“Well, what can I do? They were watching every door, good thing they weren’t watching the walls that much.” Lena said and laughed at the memory of how the girls shrieked because of their ruined dresses. 

“That’s so cool!” Kara said and glanced at Lena. “I was too afraid to do anything that will leave me to detention.”   
Most people would’ve called it weird but Kara just called what she did cool. She smiled and thanks to the dark light her blush is not as obvious. They have been talking about Lena’s childhood and the way Kara reacts to it, Lena would tell about her childhood and what she has done in that boarding school. 

After a moment, comfortable silence enveloped the two of them. Lena watches as Kara drives along the highway, flashing lights would illuminate the blonde and Lena's breathing is always taken away. 

This is yet her first time, she willingly and enjoyed telling stories of her past. Something she hides and hates, yet slowly because of Kara she’s learning to enjoy her past, she learned to look at the past. Thanks to Kara. Her hero. 

-/-/-/- 

“So, this one time, Kara was trying to reach for an apple. We already told her that she was not allowed to use her powers, especially in front of people. So, when she fell out of the tree, hitting every branch, instead of her breaking she wrecked the tree down.” Alex said and started laughing. 

“She was chased by a grandma with a broom and she can’t use super speed because everyone was watching her. The funny part of that is, she has to slow down to appear faster. The irony.” Alex said. 

Lena turned slightly to look at Kara, she is currently sitting on the space between Kara’s legs and Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s waist. “You told me, you won’t do anything troublesome to cause you detention?” Lena said and looked at Kara. 

“Yeah, causing me detention. That did not cause me detention.” Kara said and shrugged pulling Lena closer to her. They are around a bonfire and Lena just finished toasting marshmallows. It was her first time making an actual s'more. 

“Kara,” James said standing up. “I almost forgot. The guitar is in my car wait a minute.” 

“You play?” Lena asked as she looks at Kara. Kara nodded shyly. 

“Lena, come here. Sit beside me. It’s better if you face her, don’t you think?” Maggie said. Lena was about to stand up but Kara took her sweater off and offered it to Lena. 

“I don’t want you to get cold,” Kara said. “I know you have a blanket scarf but here just take it,” Kara said before she can even ramble and put the sweater on Lena. 

James passed the guitar to Kara and Kara smiled. Lena looked at Kara through the bonfire and gave her a smile. 

“This if for you, my lady,” Kara said and winked. Kara started strumming the guitar and. 

If it's love just feel it  
And if this life will see it  
This is no time to be alone, alone yeah  
I won't let you go  
Say those words  
Say those words like there's nothing else  
Close your eyes and you might believe  
That there is some way out  
Open up  
Open up your heart to me now  
Let it all come pouring out  
There's nothing I can't take

As Kara sings with the passion for Lena, Lena can’t help but hold the stare Kara has locked her into. They shared something during that moment and they both know it. They shared a knowledge and understanding only the two of them will know. 

-/-/-/- 

They all shared a huge tent that can fit 10 people but the couples shared the same air bed and sheets. Lena is about to drift to sleep as Kara’s warm front is pressed against her back, when Kara asked her if she is still awake. 

“Yeah,” Lena said and turned around to face Kara. “Are you ok?”   
“Get up, I have a surprise for you,” Kara said and smiled. Lena propped herself up to see if the others are still awake. 

“They’re all asleep,” Kara said and smiled. Lena goes up and Kara followed bringing the airbed and the comforter along with her. 

“What are we gonna do with that?” Lena whispered as they slowly walked out of the tent and zipping it up again. 

“Just follow me,” Kara said and smiled. Then again, Kara doesn’t even have to tell her twice. 

Kara led them to the lake, which is like 20 steps away from the tent. Kara laid the bed on the water and invited Lena to join her. 

“The lake is peaceful tonight and the sky is clear. Tonight is the best night to do this.” Kara said and smiled. Lena just smiled and took Kara’s hand. Kara pushed them off the shore and they floated on the lake. Lena’s head is on Kara’s chest and they have tangled in each other’s arms once again. 

The peaceful rock of the lake and the small noises from the insects and birds from the forest made it seem like they’re in paradise. 

“Lena,” Kara said and Lena looked at her but Kara is looking up the sky. So, Lena followed and she settled on facing up her head rested on Kara’s arms. 

“Kara,” She said. Saying Kara’s name as she looks at the stars will always be a wonder to her. The stars are not even nearly as pretty as Kara but it is the closest. 

“Lena,” Kara said again and Kara turned around to face Lena. Lena faced her as well. 

Kara used the back of her fingers to caress the side of Lena’s face. “You are so beautiful.” 

Kara leaned in to kiss Lena’s nose. “You know how special you are to me, you know how much I care about you. Just know that I’m willing to stay with you as well.” Kara said looked at Lena with that unreadable look that frustrates her. 

“I won’t ever let you go. You’ve become a feeling to me now, like, you’re the only one who can make me feel it. It’s something beyond special and connection. Far beyond explainable, far beyond any world or heaven. So,” Kara chuckled, trying to calm herself. Because Lena is looking at her with a blank stare. As if just waiting. 

Lena is waiting and she feels like she’s behind a door and she can’t wait to get out of it. Kara’s words will break it down and she knows it. 

“I wouldn’t know how much longer I can take it but if you still want to take it slow. I’m willing to do that. I understand,” Kara said and little by little, Lena can read pieces of the look Kara is giving her all the time. 

“Will you be my girlfriend, my lady?” Kara asked and looked at Lena with the intense look of love and affection. Lena can finally understand it, she finally recognized the look. It was shared between Maggie and Alex, James and Winn. 

She can finally recognize it because it’s a reflection of the look she gives Kara. “Yes,” Lena whispered and kissed Kara with passion and every bit of their purity. 

Lena has never shared such kisses with anyone else. This was different, this is better than s'mores and cart racing, better than chivalrous singing. And being with Kara is much much better than campfires and stargazing. 

The night was quiet and the sound of the world was ashamed at the pounding heartbeats of the two. They shared the night, fully awake and giggles. Pointing and naming stars. Lena may not have the childhood she wished for but having Kara and sharing these memories with her, she wouldn’t trade any of it.


End file.
